Sharon
by Anne-Lilian
Summary: What if it wasn't Ian who found Wanda after Kyle had tried to kill her? What if it was Mel's cousin who had to reconsider everything she believed about the aliens? What will she do? One-shot!


**A/N:**** Hi! So, this is my first Host fanfic, so go easy on me! I worked on this for quite a while, because I never really knew what the ending was going to be...**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
**

**Sharon**

Ugh. It was way too early to be up. If only Doc would stop supporting that disgusting alien, I could move back into my own room, away from my mothers snoring.

"Somebody, help!" I heard a feeble voice coming from the bathing room. I rushed to it, someone could be in danger! On the way, I quickly grabbed a flashlight from the counter I had been sitting on in the kitchen.

Once there I saw two black figures in the dark. One was definitely female, the other was huge. Maybe it was Lily! Or Paige! I didn't hesitate to turn on the flashlight.

I turned the light towards the dark figures, only to get it faintly reflected back at me. My heart stopped a second. It was the _thing_. She was holding onto a sliding, unconscious Kyle against one of the pillars. A huge hole was almost beneath him.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled. The thing's eyes went wide as she saw who I was. What was she doing with Kyle? Kill him? No, she wouldn't have shouted if that was the case. It didn't matter, I had to get him out of there, and _it_ wasn't strong enough to do that.

I got on all fours and crawled to them with the flashlight in my mouth. As soon as I got hold of Kyle, I snapped; "Get away from him!"

She flinched,, but didn't let go. "you can't pull him out alone" she whispered. Why did she always have to do that? '_Because it makes her sound vulnerable, look at what it's done to Ian!_' I thought. But as much as I hated it, _it _was right.

"Fine!" I snapped, "On three, pull!" I instructed with as much venom in my voice as I could muster.

"One, two, THREE" I yelled. We pulled, and got him out, and at a safe distance from the hole. Both heavily panting, we slid down and sat on the ground. I was trying to stay as far away from her as possible.

I glanced at the dark hole as I spit the flashlight out, and switching it off. "What have you done!" I yelled. "The whole floor is nearly gone! You filthy alien! All you do is get us more trouble! Why can't you just leave!" I screamed. I had meant leave Mel, but she didn't know that.

The alien cringed, scooted as far away from me as possible, making herself small in the darkest corner of the room, her –_it's _–eyes huge with fear. Was I really that frightening to her? _It_? I couldn't kill… Not even an alien, I had never done it before.

While she was scooting, she only used one leg. I started noticing various wounds on Mel's body. Blood was dripping down it's face, from a head wound, _something_ with her leg, countless cuts and bruises, and a big, ugly gash on it's cheek.

I rolled my eyes, mostly out of habit. "You should get Kyle to the infirmary, he's hurt" she whispered so softly I barely understood.

I was confused. I had known what Kyle was planning. He went to tell mother and me yesterday evening. Why was she lying, not screaming that he was trying to kill her?

"What happened?" I asked, no longer screaming, but with no less venom.

"The… The floor collapsed, and he… he fell… I think he cracked his skull" she whispered.

What was going on here? I looked at her in utter confusion, though she couldn't see, it was too dark.

A few moments passed in silence. She was still staring at me with a frightened expression on her face. It was starting to annoy me.

"I'm going to get some help for Kyle. _You_" I said, stabbing a finger at her, "_don't_ move. If I get back here and you're gone, or Kyle is more hurt, I swear I'll kill you myself" I spat.

Without a backwards glance, I stood up and ran away from there. I didn't understand anymore. It was evil, it had taken my cousin away from me, but it didn't seem to want to do anyone any harm… What was I thinking! I couldn't be warming up to that filthy worm… could I?...

Then I saw Ian. "Hey Ian! I need your help"

"Sharon?" he eyed me warily, I guess he didn't like me being so hostile toward his little worm.

"Kyle's unconscious, I think he cracked his head when he fell" I explained, pushing my disgusted feelings away, I needed his help.

His features softened a little, but only a little. I turned and ran to the bathroom again. I could hear him following me.

When I got there, I was slightly surprised to find the thing in exactly the same position as I left her. Kyle was still untouched.

Ian got there right after me, but didn't notice the worm because it was too dark.

"What happened to him?" he asked me.

I was about to answer when the softest of sounds came from the thing.

"Ian?"

Ian whirled around, looking for the source of the voice I knew was familiar to him. "Wanda?" he said, before his eyes had even found her.

I could just see the little wires work in his head as he put it all together. He was much too smart… Or he just knew his brother too well.

/book/

He picked her up, and just as I wanted to protest that Kyle needed the help more (even though that was a lie), she spoke again.

"No, Kyle needs it more" she whispered. I was beginning to wonder if she could speak straight at all, she never did it around me.

I felt a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I dismissed it as worry for Kyle, mixed with disgust for Wanda –_the alien, the worm, the filthy parasite _–Why did I keep missing?

It was an _it_, not a her, it was an alien, not _Wanda_, as Uncle Jeb had nicknamed her. I still couldn't believe that he was actually related to me. He was soft to the alien even when she had just arrived. _It, dammit!_

Ian groaned. "I can't carry him all the way, he's too heavy, and besides, you need Doc as much as he does, maybe even more"

I had that bad feeling again, though it might have been disgust to Ian this time. How could he care more for some alien than for his own _brother_? Although he was right, she _did_ need it more.

"And why are you protecting him anyway? He was going to throw you in the river, he was going to _kill_ you!" I heard Ian continue. He looked (and sounded) horror struck, like he couldn't even _imagine_ that happening. Did he really like her that much?

I saw him tightening his arms around her. He really _did_ love her, as uncle Jeb had claimed a few times when Ian wasn't around.

Then I realised it. The bad feeling wasn't worry or disgust, it was guilt…

"I should roll him right back in there and kick him over the edge myself" he growled.

Wanda frantically shook her head. "No!"

"Saves time. Jeb made the rules clear. You try to hurt someone here, there are penalties. There'll be a tribunal."

"No. You can't do that, because no one broke the rules. The floor collapsed, that's all" she wasn't whispering anymore.

I tuned them out. I had to think.

She didn't seem dangerous, and Jeb and Ian were right, she _was_ a horrible liar. So why did I hate her so much?

Sure, I blamed her for taking Melanie away from me, but I also blamed me… She was looking for _me_ when she was caught…

Though she seemed to be more or less cooperating with Mel –If she was in there at all –so… Was I really doubting myself?

Ian was examining her leg as I cleared my throat.

Both seemed to have forgotten me, and both reacted differently.

Wanda's eyes widened again, and she tried to scoot even further from me, but Ian was in the way, causing it to look like cuddling.

Ian tensed up and tried to position himself a little in front of her.

I pulled my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around them, that way I didn't look like much of a threat.

"Do you… Do you want me to get some guys for Kyle? You can't leave her alone" I said, directing the last part to Ian, and nodded in Wanda's direction. I tried not to sound venomous or angry. I really hope I managed, it was a hard thing to do.

Ian seemed to be deliberating. Finally, seeing nothing wrong, he nodded, and I got up.

I ran to the kitchen and got Wes, Aaron and Andy.

I left their company quickly, they didn't need me to find the bathing room. I wanted to check on Ian and Wanda, I guess I was curious.

When I had almost caught up to them, I hears Ian's voice.

"I'm… _very_ glad that you weren't hurt, Wanda. Hurt worse, I should say"

I stopped dead. I didn't want to hear this. It felt like invading their privacy.

'_What privacy?'_ I argued with myself, _'this is an alien and a human, what kind of privacy could they possibly want?'_

… Was I really warming up to that… that thing in my cousin's neck?

Uncle Jeb had said that she might still be alive in there. Now, I actually believe that. _Wanda_ had too many of Mel's quirks to be coincidence.

I decided then and there that I would try not to be so hostile. I wasn't going to suck up to that fake human, but I didn't want her to be scared of me. At least not when my mother was around. That would be a hard one to explain, she was as pigheaded as me!

All the while I had been thinking that, Ian's footsteps had disappeared.

I ran to catch up to them, and reached them just as they were about to enter the hospital. I followed in right behind them and stayed by the wall, as far away from them as possible.

-xXx- xXx- xXx- xXx- xXx- xXx- xXx- xXx- xXx- xXx- xXx- xXx- xXx- xXx- xXx- xXx-

I had kept to myself the entire time, almost not moving. The only _big_ movement I made was slide down the wall to sit on the ground. The only reactions I had gotten were a few watchful and reproachful glances of Ian and Jared, widened eyes and a confused look from Doc, and a raise eyebrow from Jeb.

As long as I didn't speak or make big movements, they didn't comment on my presence.

And I _didn't_ speak up until Ian and Jared had left and Brandt wanted to tie the soul up. But than she held Walter's hand when he said "Gladdie"

Brandt insisted on staying, so I stood up and moved between him and my husband.

"It's okay, Brandt, I'll watch the alien. You should get some rest" I said.

He eyed me warily, probably deciding if I'd do what Doc said if he asked me something.

I lifted an eyebrow to say that I'd never help (or let) the alien escape.

He nodded slowly and walked out of the hospital.

Wanda refused to look at me, focussing all her attention on Walter, while Doc couldn't look _away_ from me. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"We need to talk," I mumbled. Now he looked merely confused. I love the way he could change his expressions so quickly, _and_ he looks cute when he's confused.

We walked to the entrance of the hospital, out of earshot of the alien.

"What-?" he tried to ask, but I cut him off.

"I miss you. An d if getting you back means I'll have to put up with th- with Wanda, and trying to be nicer to her, I'll just have to suck it up, and do it." I said firmly.

He looked at me, slightly surprised, before scooping me up and twirling me around.

"Stop it, you lunatic!" I laughed. He laughed along with me.

_God_, I'd missed that sound.

"Do you really mean it?" he whispered.

"Yes, I love you, and I trust your judgement. So… if you trust it- _her … _I trust her too."

A huge, goofy grin spread out on his face and he swept me up in his arms. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. I placed my arms around his neck and inhaled his scent.

Despite the fact that he smelled like liquor, I recognised his own scent underneath it, and I couldn't help but think, _'God, I missed this, I missed him…'_

It was simply perfect.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think!**


End file.
